Devices of this type known, for example, from EP 2 116 352 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,797 have been extraordinarily successful in practice. In the configuration of devices of this type for producing pipes with a nominal width ≧400, the problem emerges that the extrusion tool, also designated a pipe head, becomes very heavy, which leads to not inconsiderable additional structural outlay and additional costs resulting from this.